Damoclus
Damoclus '''is an demon and the final boss of the Bellum Bestiae. Appearance a dark purple-skinned demon in light and dark faded brown-colored armor, as well as a frayed black cape and front cloth, with long white hair, curved horns and glowing light purple eyes. Bios Bellum Bestiae Damoclus is the supreme and absolute demon lord of the Hell-like realm of Infernus who plans to bring about chaos, destruction, and misfortune throughout all the lands and will do everything in his power and stop at nothing to achieve that goal. In order to do that, the malevolent ruler must first defeat each and every warrior who attempts their hand at stopping him. Bestiae Strength His surpreme strength. Damoclus is one of the strongest demon in history. He also summoning the Septemgladio to make battlefield for each matches. Recording of his animal spirit, if can only use at Final Round. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Wheel of Misfortune: Damoclus forms Septemgladio into a circle with the blades out and directs them to spin in a stationary position at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed. On Meter Burn, the swords vacuum the opponent into them, dealing additional hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Bisected) * Flying Chaos: Damoclus directs three or four of his swords, depending on whether he faces left or right, in a vertical row to travel at rapid velocity towards his opponent. On Meter Burn, he directs all seven swords at once. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Chaotic Storm: Damoclus directs three of his swords together in a horizontal row first above his opponent, then downwards at them, damaging them if it connects. Meter Burn changes the formation of the swords to six in a circle and the seventh in the middle of the circle, causing additional damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Absolute Hellfire: Damoclus summons a knee-length purple flame at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed under his opponent, burning them. Meter Burn has him completely consume them in purple hellfire. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Infernal Orb: Damoclus fires a small purple hellfire ball at his opponent. Meter Burn increases the fireball's size and damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Demonic Evade: Damoclus disappears, then reappears in a flash of purple hellfire, teleporting towards or away from his opponent depending on whether left or right is pressed. Cannot be Meter-Burned. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae (Boss Mode only) * Infernal Breath Pillar: Damoclus opens his mouth and breathes a large pillar of purple hellfire at his opponent, causing massive damage, but dealing slivers of chip damage on block. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Dino-Stomp: Damoclus walks towards his opponent and stomps them three times in a manner reminiscent of Aganos' War Path/Pressure from Killer Instinct 2013, causing a hard knockdown on the third stomp. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Demon Tail: Damoclus whips his huge tail at his opponent at a 180° counter-clockwise angle, damaging them and sending them flying upwards at a diagonal angle. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Death Breath: Damoclus rears back for the same duration of time as the channeling animation in MVC3 Galactus' Final Smash, then breathes a large amount of purple hellfire which fills almost the entire screen and, though rarely performed, is unavoidable and will instantly K.O. the opponent unless enough hits and damage are inflicted to Damoclus while he performs it. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises his arms and laughs sinisterly * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Directs Septemgladio to surround and stab his opponent Damoclus directs Septemgladio to slash his opponent once per sword. Then, he walks over to the losing character, who is now bleeding as a result of the sword slashes, and punches the ground, launching them upwards into the air. Next, while the foe is very high in the air, the demon lord directs his swords to slash them individually two more times, laughing sinisterly as he does so, then moves four of the swords downwards to the ground so that the blades face the opponent above, then directs the remaining three to impale the opponent and, with them impaled on them, declares, "There is no hope...", slams them onto the blades of the four other swords, continuing as he does so, "...for inferior beings such as yourself!" killing them and causing large amounts of blood to spray out of the stab wounds. Post-Percute Ultimum, he directs Septemgladio, which the now-dead foe then quickly slips off of, to return to him, saying, "Now you understand. I rule over CHAOS!" If performed on Torturex, Insaniac, or Anton, he will disappointedly say, "You deliberately disobeyed me," instead. Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Having existed for as long as even Earth itself, Infernus is a Hell-like realm, cruel and unforgiving in nature, where all the terrain is molten rock, fiery lava runs throughout, rather than water, and smoke clouds the whole sky, and one of them, Damoclus, is its supreme and absolute ruler. With his immense power, Damoclus managed to, without requiring him to voluntarily enter him, absorb the dinosaur spirit, Tyrannosaurus, one of the few Legendary Animal Spirits, the rarest of their kind, in existence, into his own body, and became his physical host from that point on. Ending Damoclus had managed to conquer all those who dared oppose him, one by one, including a double of him, whom he deemed inferior in terms of rulership of his domain, Infernus. As a result of his victory, not only was there no one left to challenge the malevolent demon lord, but things were going exactly as he had planned from the start. There was nothing anyone could do about the start of Damoclus' chaotic reign. Now that the demon lord had literally created Hell on Earth, and with absolute misfortune spreading throughout all the lands, leaving many of the people who lived there to mourn the loss of the world they once knew, as well as the current state of it, we are all very much done for. Good luck... Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: A fiery portal appears in the ground, and Damoclus emerges from it, declaring, "I am Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus." then, once he fully appears on the battlefield, continues, "Witness the beginning of an era of absolute chaos and misfortune!" Afterwards, he shouts, "Septemgladio!", causing his seven swords, Septemgladio, to materialize behind him, and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Damoclus directs Septemgladio to plant into the ground, folds his arms, and stares his opponent down, saying, "Beginning today, you kneel before me," then pulls his swords out of the ground and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Damoclus holds his hand in front of him at his defeated opponent, saying, "Perhaps now you will regret...", then the losing character slowly starts kneeling before him as he continues, "...the foolish decision of opposing me!" Torturex and Insaniac then appear on-screen to stand on either side of him. If against one minion, they will not stand beside him alongside the other. * Outro Sequence (Second Form; Boss Mode only): We hear chomping and the defeated opponent's death scream. Afterwards, the defeated opponent's disembodied head, their terrified expression frozen in place and a small portion of the spine still attached, rolls onto the arena floor and is seen bleeding out of the neck for a few seconds. The camera focuses on Beast!Damoclus' foot as he crushes the head into a gory mess, then pans upwards to the dinosaur roaring and staring menacingly at the camera. Did You Know? * Damoclus' in-game voice actor, James Earl Jones, is best known for voicing Darth Vader in the Star Wars movies and Mufasa in The Lion King, whom he will reprise in Jon Favreau's 2019 remake of the movie. * The Bad Guy Wins in Damoclus' ending, in which he defeats and kills much of the roster and causes absolute chaos and misfortune throughout the lands, but don't worry, people, this isn't canon. * His boss-only second-form outro sequence is an obvious reference to MK9 Kintaro's intro. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Damoclus-718977759 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Lords Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Immortals